Avengers: Infinity War
Category:Films | running time = 149 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = Avengers: Age of Ultron | followed by = Avengers 4 }} Avengers: Infinity War is an American feature film of the action and superhero fantasy genres. It is based on the Avengers line of comic book titles published by Marvel Comics and is the nineteenth film in the ever-growing Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is the third installment in the Avengers film series. The film was directed by Anthony and Joe Russo with a screenplay written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely. It was produced by Marvel Studios - a division of Walt Disney Productions and was released theatrically in the United States on April 27th, 2018. Avengers: Infinity War features a massive ensemble cast that includes Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Star, Chris Hemsworth as Thor Odinson, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff, Don Cheadle as James Rhodes, Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange, Tom Holland as Peter Parker, Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa, Zoe Saldana as Gamora, Karen Gillan as Nebula, Tom Hiddleston as Loki, Paul Bettany as The Vision, Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff, Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson, Sebastian Stan as the Winter Soldier, Danai Gurira as Okoye and Idris Elba as Heimdall. Cast Notes & Trivia * The Avengers were created by writer Stan Lee and artists Jack Kirby and Dick Ayers. They first appeared in "The Coming of the Avengers!" story from ''The Avengers'' #1 in September, 1963. The original team line-up consisted of Hank Pym, Tony Stark, Thor Odinson and the Hulk. * Production on Avengers: Infinity War began on January 23rd, 2017. Principal filming concludes on July 14th, 2017. * On opening night, Avengers: Infinity War grossed $105,967,000. It grossed $284,467,000 worldwide. That is $55,442,705 more than Justice League earned for its entire domestic run. * This is the third film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe directed by Anthony Russo and Joe Russo. They previously directed Captain America: Civil War in 2016 and Captain America: The Winter Soldier in 2014. * This is the fifth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe written or co-written by Christopher Markus. He previously wrote Captain America: The First Avenger, Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and Captain America: Civil War. He also co-wrote the pilot episode of ABC's Agent Carter, "Now Is Not the End" with Stephen McFeely. * This is the fifth film in the Marvel Cinematic Universe written or co-written by [Stepehn McFeely. He previously wrote Captain America: The First Avenger, Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and Captain America: Civil War. He also co-wrote the pilot episode of ABC's Agent Carter, "Now Is Not the End" with Christopher Markus. * The events of this film take place after Black Panther and before Ant-Man and the Wasp. * This film marks the ten-year anniversary of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * As of April 28th, 2018, Avengers: Infinity War has an 84% Fresh approval rating on the movie review aggregate web site Rotten Tomatoes. It is based on a total of 260 reviews with 219 Fresh and 41 Rotten. * This is Jen Underdahl's first film work as a producer. She is also a visual effects coordinator on the film. She has worked as a visual effects coordinator on Zathura: A Space Adventure, Speed Racer, Captain America: The First Avenger (as a visual effects production manager), The Avengers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America: Civil War and the Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 mini-movie. * The Avengers appeared last as a group in ''Captain America: Civil War. * Though it is lacking any degree of fanfare, Spider-Man officially becomes an Avenger in this film. * This is the third appearance of T'Challa, the Black Panther. He appeared last in ''Black Panther''. * This is the second appearance of Okoye. She appeared last in ''Black Panther''. * This is the second appearance of Shuri. She appeared last in ''Black Panther''. * This is the second appearance of M'Baku. He appeared last in ''Black Panther''. * The Collector does not make an actual appearance in this film. He appears as an aspect of Thanos using the reality gem to alter his surroundings. Fun Facts * Trademark Stan Lee cameo: As the driver of a bus that Peter Parker and Ned are on during the New York City attack. * There is a scene from the official trailers that was not included the film. The scene shows Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, the Winter Soldier, War Machine, Black Panther, the Hulk, Okoye, and a cadre of Wakandan warriors charging towards the screen. In the film, the Hulk appears in the very beginning of the movie only. While in Wakanda, Bruce Banner dons the Hulkbuster armor. * Peter Parker makes reference to a "really old movie" called Aliens. Aliens is a science fiction horror film written and directed by James Cameron and released in 1986. In the film, the heroes destroy the Xenomorph queen by blasting it out of the airlock of a space ship. In this film, Iron Man, Doctor Strange and Spider-Man employ a similar action to defeat Ebony Maw. * The "really old movie" joke was previously utilized in Captain America: Civil War when Peter invoked the 1980 sci-fi fantasy film Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back. * The final black screen shot of the film after the credits reads "Thanos will return". * Thor Odinson persistently refers to Rocket as a rabbit. In previous films he has been compared to vermin and even called a trash panda. This is the first time that he has not taken offense to the comparison. Bonus scene * As is the tradition with most Marvel Cinematic Universe films, there is an after-credit scene. In the scene, Nick Fury and Maria Hill are in New York City when the Infinity Wave hits. They narrowly evade an automobile collision and witness an airplane crashing into a building. Nick watches as Maria disappears and begins to disappear himself. As he shouts out an expletive, Nick activates a signal device to Carol Danvers, aka Captain Marvel. The Walking Dead * There a number of similarities between this film and the AMC television series The Walking Dead. :* Both projects have been filmed in the U.S. state of Georgia. Only parts of Avengers were filmed in Georgia, while the entirety of The Walking Dead is filmed in Georgia. :* Both The Walking Dead and Avengers: Infinity War are known for killing off major characters, seemingly at a whim at times. :* Actress Danai Gurira, who plays Okoye, also plays Michonne on The Walking Dead. :* Actor Ross Marquand, who plays the Red Skull, also plays Aaron on The Walking Dead. :* Voice actress Kerry Condon, who is the voice of the Friday A.I. also played a zombie in the episode "Too Far Gone". Recommendations See also External Links * * * Avengers: Infinity War at Wikipedia * * * Avengers: Infinity War at Moviepedia * * Avengers: Infinity War at the MCU Wiki * Avengers: Infinity War at the Disney Wiki * Avengers: Infinity War at the Marvel Movies Wiki Category:Marvel Studios Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Avengers/Films Category:Avengers: Infinity War/Pages Category:2018/Films Category:April, 2018/Films